Disturbing Memories
by LivingDeadGirl3
Summary: What happens when one brother is obssessed with his brother's girlfriend? How far will he go to get his brother's girlfriend? (Edge/Kiyomi fanfic with appearences by The Hardy Boyz, Lita, Christian, ect...) Updated PLEASE READ!!!!!!!
1. The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of the characters mentioned in my story (I wish I did own Edge and Jeff Hardy), except for Kiyomi.  Please don't sue me, you won't get much.

**Author's Note:** Please Read and Respond.  I hope you enjoy my story

Memories Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

            Kiyomi stared at him.  "Why has he been so distant these past couple of days?" she thought to herself as she quietly crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his right shoulder.  He didn't seem to notice her since he was deep in thought.  "Whatcha thinking about?" she asked as she brushed his hair out of the way and started to kiss his neck.

            "Nothing," Edge said as he turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

            "You're lying to me, and don't try to deny it.  You were always a bad liar when it came to me," she said as she gave him a hug and continued to kiss his neck.

            Edge sighed.  He really didn't want to tell her, because he knew that it would bring up bad memories for her.  Edge gave her a hug and said, "I was just thinking about us."

            Kiyomi stopped kissing his neck and asked, "What about us?"

            Edge was a little hesitant in answering her, "Do you remember what happened around four months ago?"

"How could I forget?" she answered.  She still remembered it like it happened yesterday.

****Around Four Months Earlier****

            It was the Thursday after No Mercy and Kiyomi and Edge weren't together yet.  Kiyomi had made her WWF television debut four months earlier (before then she was known as the Black Ninja).  When Christian first saw her, he had a crush on her.  Now that he lost the IC title to his brother Edge, he was obsessed with her.

            "Why does she spend all her time with losers?  She can do so much better than them.  When will she see that I am her soul mate?" Christian said to himself when he saw Kiyomi walking past talking to Edge and Jeff Hardy.  Suddenly he realized that Kiyomi would never be interested in him.  "If I can't have her, then no one can," Christian said to himself as an evil grin spread across his face.  He concocted a plan in his head.  "Yes tonight Kiyomi will finally be mine," he said to himself, as he got ready for his match against Tajiri.

            After his match, Christian called a hotel and booked a room.  He then put on black clothes and a black ski mask.  "Now all I have to do is wait for the opportunity to present itself," he thought to himself as he smiled an evil smile.  He didn't have long to wait because five minutes later he saw Kiyomi talking to Jeff Hardy in an abandoned hallway.  He grabbed a lead pipe and made his move, he silently crept up behind the unsuspecting duo.  First he whacked Kiyomi in the back of the skull with the lead pipe.  Before Jeff could react, the pipe came crashing down on his skull.  Christian then kicked the younger Hardy brother in the ribs a couple of times before picking up the unconscious body of Kiyomi.  He carried her to his rental car and sped away to the hotel room that was waiting for him.

            "Jeff, man, what happened?  Are you all right?" Edge said when he found Jeff laying unconscious on the floor.

            "Wh- What happened?" Jeff said as Edge helped him up.

            "I don't know.  I was walking down this hallway and I just found you lying on the floor.  Are you sure you're ok man?" Edge said with concern in his voice.

            "Yeah Matt, I'm fine," Jeff said as he put his left hand on the wall to steady himself.  Edge gave him a strange look.

            "Uh, Jeff, dude, I'm not Matt.  I'm…" Edge started to say but stopped in mid-sentence.  Jeff went to take a step and grimaced in pain while he grabbed his ribs.  When he went to take another step he fainted from the pain.  "Shit," Edge muttered under his breath as he picked Jeff up and took him to Team Xtreme's dressing room.  "Matt, Lita, are you guys in there?"  Edge asked as he kicked the door with his right foot.  He heard noises and muffled voices from behind the door. 

            "What's your problem?  Why are you kicking the…" Matt said as he opened the door with an angry tone in his voice.  But when he saw the lifeless body of his little brother, his anger vanished and his face drained of all color.  "What happened?  What the fuck did you do to my little brother?" Matt screamed at Edge.

            "I did nothing, I found him like this," Edge said, trying his best to remain calm, as Matt grabbed his little brother and practically slammed the door in Edge's face.  Edge opened the door and watched as Matt carefully laid Jeff on the couch.  Lita went to get the on-call doctor.  While Lita was gone, Matt did everything he could to make his baby brother comfortable.

            "Haven't you done enough already?" Matt angrily said when he saw Edge standing by the door.

            "Look man, I'm only going to tell you this one more time, I found him like this," Edge said, he was starting to loose his temper which was never a good thing.

            "I'm sorry for yelling at you Edge.  It's just that I'm concerned for Jeff, I mean he's my baby brother," Matt said as Lita arrived with the doctor.

            "I know what you mean.  Ever since Christian turned on me, I think of you three as family," Edge said as the doctor examined Jeff.  Lita's eyes were red and she was clinging to Matt.  The doctor injected something into Jeff's arm and stood up.

            "So doc how is he?" Matt said with worry and concern clearly in his voice.

            "He should be fine.  He only suffered from a mild concussion and a couple of bruised ribs.  I gave him something for the pain and he should be waking up any time now.  If he gets any worse, don't hesitate to take him to the hospital," the doctor said as Matt shook his hand.  Right after the doctor left Jeff stirred.  He slowly opened up his eyes and looked around, he tried to sit up but Matt wouldn't let him.

            "You need your rest, it looks like someone used you as a punching bag.  Do you know who did this to you?" Matt said.  You could see the fire in his eyes.

            "No, he crept up behind us," Jeff said as he rubbed the back of his head.

            "What do you mean 'us' I only found you," Edge said with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

            "You mean you didn't find anyone else?" Jeff asked as he slowly sat up, ignoring his brother's protests.

            "No, who else was with you?" Edge asked as he grabbed a chair and started to sit down.

            "I was talking to Kiyomi, when someone attacked us.  They whacked her in the back of the skull with a lead pipe and then they did the same to me," Jeff said as he took a sip of water that Lita handed to him.

            "Kiyomi wasn't there when I found you," Edge said as he, Matt and Lita exchanged looks.

            "She must be somewhere.  Let's go look for her.  Jeff, stay here and get some rest," Matt said as he stood up.

            "No, I'm coming with you," Jeff said as he tried to get up but Matt stopped him.

            "As an older brother I am ordering you to get some rest," Matt said as Jeff reluctantly laid back down.

                                                                        TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Character Explanation

**Character Explanation**- Before I continue I would like to explain my character (Kiyomi) some.  She is 22 years old and was born in Japan.  Her dad is the emperor and sent her to America to live with her aunt when she was 15.  He did this because he thought that if she went to America she would grow out of her idea of becoming a wrestler.  She is a black belt in many different kinds of martial arts (karate, tai kwan do, jujitsu, ect…).  

            If you want to know more about her email me at vern18@hotmail.com and I will tell you what you want to know.


	3. The Kidnapping Pt. 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything associated with the WWF.  The only thing that I own is this story and the character(s) that I have created.

**Author's Note:** I am sorry that this is taking such a long time to post.  Please R&R

Memories: The Kidnapping Part 2

****45 minutes later****

            Edge entered Team Xtreme's dressing room followed by Matt and then Lita.  They all came up empty handed, they had searched the whole arena and parking lot but Kiyomi was nowhere to be found.

            While you guys were searching I had an idea.  I called the hotel we are staying at to see if she was there," Jeff said, he was still weak and in pain because of the attack.

            "Well is she there?" a concerned Edge asked.

            "No she hasn't been in there since we left for the arena this morning," Jeff said as he slowly sat up much to Matt's chagrin.

            "So what do we do now?" Lita asked the worried group.

            "There's not much left that we can do here, so let's go back to the hotel room and try to get some sleep.  Besides, Jeff needs to get some rest," Matt said as he helped his baby brother to his feet.  "Hopefully we'll hear from her tomorrow," Matt said as he motioned to Lita to grab their bags, which she did.  They walked in silence to Edge's dressing room, they were all wondering about Kiyomi's whereabouts.

            They were walking towards their rental car in the parking lot (they usually ride together because Matt usually rents an SUV) when Lita stopped and asked, "Do you think Kiyomi is seriously injured?"

            "Knowing how tough she is, no I don't think so," Matt said as he helped (who was very weak) into the passenger seat.  He walked to the driver's seat and opened the door.  He couldn't believe what happened; Jeff, who was one of the toughest guys that he knew, had been severely beaten and left for dead.  Plus Kiyomi, who holds a black belt in many different kinds of martial arts, was missing.

            "Hey guys," Edge said in a solemn tone, "What if she is gravely injured?  Or worse, what if she is…"

            "Don't even say it, she's alive," Lita snapped at Edge and interrupted him before he could finish what he was saying.  The truth is she was thinking the same thing, they all were.  It's just that Edge was the only one brave enough to say it.  The ride to the hotel was in total silence except for Jeff's little yelps of pain whenever Matt stopped.  When they arrived at the hotel it was around midnight.  Jeff was slowly walking on his own with Matt, Edge, and Lita walking on either side of him in case he fell.

            "Edgeward, is the younger Hardy brother going to be okay?" Chris Jericho asked when he saw the group in the hotel's lobby.  Edge didn't say anything to him because he wasn't in the mood.  "Well that was rude," Jericho said to himself when the group walked right past him without saying a word.

            "Matt, can I stay here tonight?  I don't want to go to my hotel room tonight (you see Lita shared a room with Kiyomi)," Lita asked when they arrived at Matt and Jeff's hotel room.

            "I think we should all stay together tonight.  I mean just in case she tries to contact one of us," Edge said, although the real reason was because he didn't want anything to happen to Matt, Jeff, or Lita.

            "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, plus we all can keep an eye on Jeff," Matt said as he glanced at his baby brother who was fast asleep on one of the beds.  Slowly Matt, Lita, and Edge fell asleep.  Lita and Matt were on the other bed and Edge was sitting on a chair by the door.

****Meanwhile****

            Christian was one the phone in the hotel room, while Kiyomi (who was still knocked out) was bound and gagged on the bed.  "Man if I show you something, do you promise not to tell anybody?" Christian said to the person on the other end of the phone.  There was a pause and then Christian said, "Come to the Clarke Hotel, I'm in room 123.  See you in a few," then he hung up the phone and went to the bed.  "Well my dear it seems like we will have a visitor," he said as he stroked Kiyomi's face.  Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door.  Christian slowly made his way to the door and opened it up a little.  "Oh, it's just you.  I thought you were the maid or something," he said as he stepped out into the hallway.

            "I'm here, now what did you want to show me?" Test impatiently asked.

            "What do you think of Kiyomi?" Christian asked.

            Test looked confused for a minute and then said in his usual tone, "She's a babe, I mean man she's hotter than the sun.  I'd let her take the Test in a second.  Why do you want to know anyway?"

            "Let me show you something," Christian said as he opened the door to let Test in.  Test was shocked; there right in front of him was Kiyomi.

            "How did you get her?" Test asked as he walked toward the unconscious Diva.

            "I saw her and the younger Hardy talking, so I knocked them both out and took her.  The worst part is that I forgot that I was scheduled to appear on Excess and Heat this weekend.  But when that and RAW is all done, Kiyomi will finally be mine," Christian said.

            "Man, do you think I can have a turn with her?" Test asked as he made his way to the door.

            "Yeah, when I'm done with her, if she wants you.  Do you think you can deliver this to my brother's hotel room?" Christian asked as he handed Test a brown envelope.

            "Yeah, I'll leave it at the front desk so he can get it when he checks his messages.  I'd love to stay and admire this fine specimen for a while but I gotta get going.  Man you are one lucky bastard," Test said as he took the envelope and left.

**To be continued….**

**Please Read and Respond.  I really would appreciate your feedback and if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me.**


	4. Sorry

I know I said that I would have the next part of my story up soon, but it might take a little longer than expected. Because, my dad died at the end of April and I am just now getting back into the swing of things.


	5. Edge, Lita, and Matt find out

**Disclaimer- **I still only own the character(s) that I have created.  Vince McMahon owns the WWF(E) and all the wrestlers that are in there.  So please don't sue me, you won't get much.

**Author's Note- **Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.  Between the death of my father and graduating high school I have been really busy the past month.  Also, sorry if this is a little on the short side.  The next part will be longer.

Memories: The Kidnapping part three- Edge, Lita and Matt find out

****

******The next day******

Edge was the last one to wake up.  "How are you feeling Jeff?" he asked as he stood up and started to stretch.

            "Still not 100% but slowly getting there.  I would say that I'm around 61%," Jeff said as he slowly sat up and watched as Edge headed into the bathroom to take a leak.

            "So how long have you guys been up?" Edge asked as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands.

            "I've been up for around a half an hour.  When I woke up Matt and Lita were already gone," Jeff said as he grabbed a bottle of water out of his bag, which was right by his bed.  "I think they went out to breakfast," Jeff lazily said.

            "Well I'm going down to see if I got any messages, do you want me to pick you up anything?" Edge asked as he slipped on a pair of black leather pants and a black shirt that hung loosely on him (A/N how hot would Edge look in that).

            "Nah, I'm fine for right now," Jeff said as he grabbed his notebook and started doodling in it.  

            Edge glanced at Jeff and thought, "He seems to be doing better now."  But Edge knew that Jeff was probably feeling guilty for what happened to Kiyomi.  If he was then he was hiding it well.  Edge just hoped that Kiyomi was found soon because he knew that Jeff would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

            When the elevator doors opened up Matt and Lita stepped out holding hands.  "Hey Edge where you going?" she said when she saw the blonde Canadian.  Even though she had a smile on her face Edge knew that she was worried about Kiyomi.

            "I'm going down to the front desk to see if I got any messages," Edge said as he stepped into the elevator and Matt and Lita stepped out of it.

            "Can check to see if my room got any messages?" Matt said as he held the elevator doors opened.

            "Mine too?" Lita asked as she gave Edge puppy dog eyes.

            "Sure, it's not like I'm going out of my way," Edge said as the elevator doors closed.  "Why can't they play any decent music in elevators?" Edge thought to himself as the doors opened and he walked over to the front desk.

            "How can I help you?" the woman at the front desk said in a really nasal voice.

            "Yes, are there any messages for rooms 723, 724 and 725?" Edge asked with his trademark smile plastered on his face.  The clerk turned around and grabbed the messages which contained a brown envelope (A/N remember that's what Christian handed to Test to deliver to Edge)

            "Here you go Mr…" the clerk looked at the envelope, "Mr. Edge."  The clerk didn't watch the WWF(E) so she didn't know who the blonde person standing in front of her was.

            "Just Edge," Edge reluctantly said as he grabbed his mail and quickly left before any crazed WWF(E) fans saw him (A/N as you can tell I still am getting used to the WWE, I actually like WWF better).  While on the elevator he sorted the mail.  While he was looking through the mail he found a note to Kiyomi from Vince McMahon reminding her about their meeting on Saturday.  "Shit," Edge thought to himself, "Vince still doesn't know about what happened to Kiyomi."  Edge got off the elevator and was walking down the hallway and was about to open up the door to the Hardy's hotel room when he noticed the brown envelope with his name on it.  He opened it up and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.  It was a picture of an unconscious Kiyomi bound, gagged and laying on a bed.  His hands were shaking as he took out the other piece of paper, it was a note that said:

Just wanted to let you know that she's fine.

Even though you'll never see her again.

Edge stood there with the letter shaking in hands for what seemed like hours but it was really only a couple of minutes.  When he regained some of his sense he entered the hotel room.

"Edge what's wrong?" Lita asked as she quickly stood up.  She could tell that something was wrong with Edge because he had a far away look in his eyes.

"Lita, Matt can I talk to you guys outside for a minute?" Edge said in a monotone voice.  Matt got up and told Jeff to stay there and get some rest because Jeff was starting to get up to.  Jeff reluctantly sat back down on the bed.  Matt went out into the hallway with Edge and Lita and closed the door, making sure that it was unlocked first.

"What is it Edge?  Did you hear anything on Kiyomi?  Is she all right?" Lita asked with concern evident in her voice.

"There's something that I need to show you guys.  It's something that I received today," Edge said in a far away voice as he handed the picture and letter to Matt.  Matt first read the letter then looked at the picture, his mouth hung open and there was shock in his eyes.  Lita took them from out of Matt's hand and when she was done looking at them her mouth hung open and there were tears in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Lita asked as Edge took the note and picture from Lita.

"Kiyomi had a meeting with Mr. McMahon tomorrow so I guess I'll go and tell him then.  Other then that I don't know what we are going to do," Edge said very solemn tone.

"We have to tell Jeff," Matt said gravely.

"It'll devastate him Matt, he'll blame himself for this," Lita said but Matt didn't hear her he was already opening the door to the hotel room.

"Jeff there's something that I need to tell you," Matt said as he sat down on his bed.

To be continued 

**What will Jeff's reaction be?  What will Vince say?  What is Christian going to do with Kiyomi while he is away at Excess and Heat?  All this and more coming up sooner or later (probably sooner because I have nothing better to do than write this story plus my other ones)**

**Please Read and Review**


	6. Jeff Hardy and Vince McMahon find out

**Disclaimer- **I still only own what my sick and twisted little mind has created.  Sorry about the lateness, very busy summer.  Oh and if this part is really lame, I'm sorry having a case of writer's block.

**Author's Note- **Read, enjoy, and PLEASE, PLEASE review

Disturbing Memories Part 4- Jeff Hardy and Vince McMahon Find Out 

****

            "Jeff, I hate to be the one to tell you this but…" Matt started to say but he couldn't go on.  He swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing.  "I am just going to come right out and say this because there is no use for me to sugarcoat this for you.  Kiyomi has been kidnapped," Matt said as he took the picture and letter out of Edge's hand and gave it to a shocked Jeff.  "The kidnapper left this for Edge at the front desk."

            Jeff looked at the picture and then read the letter and said, "It's my fault that this happened.  If I had just looked behind us I would have seen the attacker coming and I could have done something.  But no I was too busying staring at her," Jeff said as his eyes welled up and tears began streaming down his face.

            Lita sat down on the bed, hugged Jeff and said through her own tears, "Jeff, it's not your fault.  You didn't know what was going to happen, and if you did turn around it probably wouldn't have mattered because the kidnapper had a weapon with him.  Remember Edge found you and you were just coming to.  Don't blame yourself, I know that Kiyomi wouldn't blame you." Lita said in a calm and soothing voice.  But nothing that she said helped Jeff calm down.  Lita took Matt aside and said, "I am going to call the doctor and see if we can get anything to calm him down and let him sleep, because I know that he blames himself and won't go to sleep without any help," Lita said as she opened the hotel room door and left.  When Lita left Edge, and Matt just sat there listening to Jeff mumble about this being all his fault and if he had just turned around sooner this never would have happened.

            "Man, I'm really worried about Jeff, I mean I've never seen him like this.  I'm also VERY worried about Kiyomi; I don't know what we are going to do.  Even if we alerted the local authorities they would have a tough time finding her because there is no evidence and no witnesses," Matt said in a very surreal tone.  When Lita arrived she gave Jeff the sleeping pills (she told him that they were painkillers) and they just sat there in silence.  

            Hours past and then finally Edge stood up and stated, "I can't take this anymore, I don't know about you but I can't sit in silence when Kiyomi is out there somewhere.  I am going to grill the other wrestlers and see if they noticed anything." Edge opened the door and slammed it shut when he left.

****Meanwhile in the motel room****

            Kiyomi started to wake up.  She moaned and thought to herself, "What happened? Where am I?  Why am I bound and gagged?"  She looked around and noticed a gym bag sitting on a chair.  "Why does that bag look somewhat familiar?"  Before she could figure out whose bag it was the door opened and Christian entered.  

            When he saw that Kiyomi was awake he said, "So sleeping beauty has finally awakened.  Did you have a good sleep?  Sorry you were out so long.  I guess I hit you a lot harder than I thought, oh and the chloroform didn't help you to wake up either.  Christian said as he went into his bag and took out a syringe and a bottle.  He looked glanced over at Kiyomi while he was filling up the syringe with the clear liquid in the bottle.  "This is a muscle relaxant so you don't try to escape while I go check in with Shane and Stephanie," Christian told her as he injected the liquid into Kiyomi's arm.  She tried to get up but she couldn't move, her muscles felt like spaghetti.

****At the Hotel****

            Edge decided to go down to the pool and try and sort out everything that had transpired in the past couple of days.  "Who would want Kiyomi so bad that they would kidnap her?  Could it be an overly obsessed fan?" Edge thought to himself as he sat down in the shade of a tree.  He was so distraught and distressed that he couldn't sit for very long.  So after around a minute of sitting he stood up and started to walk around the hotel just looking at the different people and wondering if they were the kidnapper.

            "Earth to Edge.  What's wrong with you boy?  You look like someone ran over your dog," Undertaker said when he saw Edge, who had a very grave and distant look on his face.

            "What, oh nothing that concerns you," Edge said not really knowing who he was talking to.

            "If it concerns the WWF, then it concerns me.  So boy you either tell me what's the matter or I'll beat it out of you," 'Taker said with authority in his voice.

            "Have you seen Kiyomi around her lately?"  Edge said not really wanting to tell 'Taker what happened to Kiyomi.

            "No, I haven't seen her since Smackdown.  I thought she hung out with you and Team Xtreme," 'Taker said wondering if this is what was bothering Edge.  Then he noticed that Edge was holding something in his hand.  "What's that?" 'Taker said pointing to the envelope that Edge received.  When Edge didn't respond 'Taker took the envelope out of Edge's hand and opened it up.  When Edge realized what happened it was too late 'Taker was already reading the letter.  "Is this some kind of sick joke?" 'Taker asked as he looked the picture.

            "No, it's not.  That's what's bothering me," Edge said as 'Taker handed him back the contents of the envelope.

            "Who all knows about this?  Does Vince know yet?" 'Taker asked with anger seeping in his voice.

            "Outside of Team Xtreme and myself you are the only one, and please don't tell everyone.  Vince doesn't know yet but I was planning to tell him tomorrow because he had a meeting scheduled with Kiyomi once we got to Louisville," Edge said in a low tone.

            "You, don't have to worry about me telling everyone.  I probably tell my brother Kane, because I tell him everything.  I'll make sure that he doesn't tell anybody.  Well I gotta get going so see you on the plane," 'Taker said as he walked away leaving Edge standing there for a minute or two before went back to his hotel room to pack before the WWF had to leave to get on the plane.

****At the motel room****

            Christian was busy packing up his gear and talking to a semi-unconscious Kiyomi.  "Since I can't fly with you tied up like this, I am going to drive you to Louisville while I take a plane from Louisville to New York.  Don't worry I'm not going to leave you alone, I'll have a friend of mine look in on you from time to time.  I made him promise not to do anything to you while I'm gone," Christian said as he grabbed his wrestling gear and put it in the rental car.  Then he made sure that Kiyomi was tightly bound and heavily sedated and then he put her in the passenger seat (he put her seatbelt on her) and left for Louisville.

****Saturday morning****

            On the plane to Louisville, people were having conversations all throughout the plane except for one part.  There was one section on the plane that was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, the section that Edge, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Lita, the Undertaker, and Kane were sitting.  No one felt like saying that first word but they all wanted to break the silence.  Occasionally another wrestler would say something to one of them but they didn't say anything to them.  They were like that for the entire plane ride and ride to the hotel.  Around 2:30 Edge got up to go to the meeting that Mr. McMahon had scheduled with Kiyomi to break the news to him.

            "Come in Kiyomi," Vince said when he heard a knock on his office door.  When the door opened Vince was shocked, instead of looking at Kiyomi he was looking at a downtrodden looking Edge.  "Where is Kiyomi?  I have a meeting scheduled with her today," Vince said as soon as Edge walked in.  

            Edge closed the door, sat down and said, "Mr. McMahon we have a problem," Edge said in a very low and monotone voice.

            "You bet we do, you are not the person that I was expecting.  Where is Kiyomi?" Vince asked for the second time.

            "I don't know, in fact no one does," Edge said as he took out the brown envelope from his back right pocket of his jeans.

            "What do you mean that no one knows where she is?" Vince asked with a quizzical look on his face.

            "I received this yesterday at the hotel in Omaha," Edge said as he handed Vince the envelope.  "Someone has kidnapped Kiyomi." 

            "Who could do something like this?"  Vince asked as he looked at the picture and read the note.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**What will happen next?**

**Find out next week (hopefully if I get the next part done which I should)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW (sorry if this part was really stupid)**


	7. Update

            I will be on vacation for the next week and I will be starting college on Monday August 26th so I will probably post the last two parts of my story on Thursday (I don't have any classes then).


End file.
